


Snow

by rangerofdiscord



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chex - Freeform, F/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, i want to write holiday chex fluff but tex-muse absolutely loathes the holidays, one short mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: Despite her love of the ocean and water, Tex absolutely loathes the snow and isolates herself during the winter. Church wants to know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted really hard to write a cute, holiday, Hanukkah themed short for Chex and the holidays. But Tex-muse just hates the holidays, so instead I wrote this. It goes a bit into the backstory I have in my mind for Allison Church in rvb, which one day I will write up and post on here.

“You’re doing that thing again.” Church’s voice came from across their apartment, and Tex looked up as he shut the door behind him, shaking off some of the snow from his coat. Turning her chapped lips into a frown, she raised an eyebrow and leaned her back against the wall. She was curled up in a ball, her favorite position, in the window sill. Staring at the snow falling in disgust.

For as long as she could remember, Tex had loved the water. Most assumed that because she born under a fire sign, she would be attracted to fire. And while she was certainly a hothead with an explosive temper, she actually didn’t like fire all that much. What she loved most was the ocean. The way it was rough and stormy and uncontrollable and could kill you in an instant. It was unpredictable, ever-changing, never staying the same. Just like her.

And as much as she enjoyed dancing in the rain, there was one form of water that Tex could not stand. Snow.

There was a reason for it, of course. Having been homeless most of her teenage years, snow meant struggling to stay warm and alive. It also brought with it daunting memories of losing loved ones and friends to it’s icy grip.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” She asked snappishly, defensive.  
Placing his coat in the closet, Church shrugged absentmindedly. “You know, the thing you do where you get all quiet and isolated this time of year.”  
Looking away, Tex let her nails graze along her thighs as she thought of what to say. He wasn’t wrong, she did tend to get… Closed off. But that didn’t mean she would admit it. “Why the fuck do you care?”

“Cause you’re my girlfriend, and it isn’t healthy, and it’s my job to care,” He responded simply, looking up at her. “Why don’t you just finally fess up and tell me why you don’t like the snow? I get the whole, ‘anti-religion’ thing from your parents and the holidays, but…”

“You don’t need to treat me like a kid, I can take care of myself.” Was the only thing Tex could think of to say. Deep down, it made her feel warm and tingly that he genuinely cared for her. That wasn’t going to change much though.

“I know, Allison. But shit, if we’re gonna do the whole ‘living together’ thing, we need to start.. I don’t fuckin’ know, communicating more?” Running a hand through his hair, Church crossed the distance between them and leaned on the edge of the couch.  
Pulling her knees up to her chin, Tex stared at the edge of the glass window, not quite sure what to say. “I don’t like talking about it.”

“Tough. I do things I don’t like all the time, it’s part of being an adult. Now tell me, why do you always act like this during the winter?”

“You know how I ran away from home when I was a kid, and lived on the streets?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well. When you live on the streets, winter is the worst time of the year. It gets so damn cold, no matter how many coats or blankets you have and you might not have enough blankets. The snow falls and gets everything wet or frozen, and you can’t travel anywhere because public transportation out of the city is fucked,” Not looking up at him, Tex sighed and tilted her head back to the ceiling.

“So, homeless kids like me die in the winter all the time. And I’ve.. I’ve lost a few friends to the snow. And everytime it fuckin’ snows, all I can think about is all of the people out there who don’t have a warm bed to go home to, or enough food to eat or enough blankets or coats and… I know in the morning.. Not everyone is going to wake up,” Her voice got quieter with each sentence, muscles tensing. She had never been good at emotional things, but this was beyond her normal capacity for said emotional things. “That’s why I hate the snow.”

There was a long, quiet pause. The heater kicked in, buzzing and slowly filling the room with warmth. “Huh. Well. Thanks for telling me.” Church said, sounding almost speechless for a second. Daring a glance, Tex looked up at him. He was wearing one of his dumb fucking Chanukkah sweaters he wore in “protest” of a Christian-centric society, and he needed a shave like yesterday. His eyes weren’t on her, instead they were looking past her, out at the city.

When he looked down at her, she wondered what he saw. Was she the same strong, tough, badass woman he fell in love with? Or was she just some small, scared teen not wanting to deal with the struggles of a cruel world?

“You know, I know how to make you feel better.” He said, an almost smug edge to his voice as he sat on the edge of the couch.

“I am not having sex with your arrogant, smug-fucking-ass after telling you an emotional part of my life.”

“What?” Looking surprised, Church shook his head. “No, fuck, Tex, that’s not what I meant. I mean. I’d love to bang you, that shirt shows off your tits fantastically but. I know how to make you feel better in the winter. Hopefully. This plan depends on your ability to not be a selfish bitch.”

Glaring at him, Tex stuck her middle finger up. “Fuck you, asshole. Now I’m definitely not sleeping with you.”

“Hey, I’m about to change your life. You could at least be grateful.”

“I’m not listening to you anymore.” And with that she looked away.

There was a sigh, and then, “Allison, we can donate shit to homeless youth organizations. Food, coats, blankets… Let’s fucking go out and buy that shit then donate it.”

“Wait, what?” Glancing back at him, she raised an eyebrow. “You want to spend money on someone who isn’t me or you?”

“Yes.” He said emphatically, moving to lean down by the windowsill, still looking up at her. His arms rested on it’s edge, head tilted up at her. “You said it yourself, kids don’t have enough clothes or blanekts or food. We can’t adopt them, but we can give them that.”

“Do we even have the money to do that?” The thought had crossed her mind before, but she was a disabled army vet still struggling to find a job that could handle her PTSD, and Church was still working on his pHD, so he didn’t make as money as he wanted to. What little money they had left over at the end of the month went into a savings jar, or to treat themselves to something small but nice.

“We can put aside a bit to get like, food from the Dollar Tree and clothes and blankets from Goodwill, and I can volunteer at the shelter.” His voice was getting higher pitched, a sign that he was excited by his own brilliance. Tex always loved that. “What do you think?”

Moving to rest her chin on her knee, she thought about it. The idea did seem nice, giving to kids who needed it and ensuring that they survived the winter. And a part of her wanted to be able to show them that it was possible to have a normal life eventually. To live in an apartment and not be on the streets.

“You know… I do have some old sweaters that don’t fit me anymore.” Giving him a small smile, Tex sighed and moved to swing her legs off of the windowsill. Grinning like a dork, Church moved out of her way and helped her down.

“I knew you’d agree.” Once her feet hit the floor, Church pulled her into a tight hug. His body was always so warm and soft, she felt as though she could melt into it. Burying her head into his shoulderblade, her arms went around his midsection. He was an asshole, but somehow he always knew how to make her feel better.


End file.
